Izzet Mathmagician
The Izzet are obsessive experimenters, the epitome of keen creative intellect combined with an unfortunately short attention span. The original mandate of the Izzet guild was to provide solutions for public works projects (sewers, boilers, roadways), but their experiments often produce mana geysers, spatial rifts, or arcane portals instead. The Izzet Mathmagician is part mad scientist, part mage, and part artificer. 'Requirements' Guild: Izzet Alignment: Any Plane: Ravnica Progression Hit Die: D6 Class Skills (2 + Int modifier): Appraise, Concentration, Craft, Decipher Script, Disable Device, Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (Engineering), Knowledge (Local), Knowledge (The Planes), Open Lock, Search, Spellcraft, and Use Magic Device. Weapon & Armor Proficiencies An Izzet Mathmagician is proficient with all simple weapons and with light armor, but not with shields. Magical Aptitude (Ex): At 1st level an Izzet Mathmagician gains the Magical Aptitude feat as a bonus feat. He gains an additional competence bonus to Spellcraft and Use Magic Device checks equal to 1/2 his class level. Weird Science (Ex): An Izzet Mathmagician is not a spellcaster in the true sense of the word, although for all intents and purposes he has an arcane caster level equal to his class level and his infusions are treated as, and operate almost exactly like, arcane spells. But rather than cast spells, an Izzet Mathmagician extracts Formulas and invents Devices from Infusions. An Izzet Mathmagician can extract a Formula from or invent a Device for any Infusion he knows, expending an Infusion slot of the appropriate level when he does. If he invents a Device he may even combine multiple Infusion slots into a single Device with a variety of effects (see Devices below). An Izzet Mathmagician regains any expended Infusion slots used to extract Formulas after 8 hours, but Infusion slots expended to invent Devices are stored within those Devices and are not regained until the Device is scrapped. An Izzet Mathmagician begins play with the knowledge of every 0-level Infusion on their list, and of a number of 1st level Infusions equal to 2 + his Intelligence modifier. He records his known Infusions in spellbooks, just like a Wizard and can add new Infusions to his spellbooks in the same ways a Wizard can add new spells to his. At every level after 1st, an Izzet Mathmagician learns two new Infusions. The saving throw DC of any Formula extracted, or Device invented, by the Izzet Mathmagician is 10 + 1/2 his class level + his Intelligence modifier. In order to extract a Formula or invent a Device he must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + Infusion level. He may receive bonus Infusion slots if he has a high enough Intelligence modifier. Alchemical Tolerance (Ex): Starting at 2nd level, an Izzet Mathmagician has sampled and played with enough unsavory substances to provide him with a +5 alchemical bonus to saving throws against alchemical items and poisons. He also never risks poisoning himself when applying poison. Pack Ra'''t (Ex): At 2nd level, an Izzet Mathmagician can retrieve an item stored on his person as a move action without provoking opportunity. '''Spatial Geometry (Ex): Starting at 3rd level, an Izzet Mathmagician's understanding of space, time, and trigonometry grants him a +1 bonus to attack rolls with thrown weapons and with Ray effects. This bonus increases by 1 every four levels hereafter. Replicate (Sp): A 5th level Izzet Mathmagician has encountered several strange and fascinating magics in his adventures and has developed a way to harness their power for his own use. He is now in possession of a special invention that he may use as an immediate action any time a creature within 30ft casts a spell or uses a spell-like ability that he has successfully identified with the Spellcraft skill. If he does, then the invention absorbs ambient magical energies released by the spell or spell-like ability and records all relevant data from the casting. Later, he may activate the invention as a standard action, releasing the magical energies and replicating the effects of the spell or spell-like ability using his own caster level. The saving throw DC of a spell or spell-like ability replicated in this way is 10 + 1/2 Izzet Mathmagician level + his Intelligence modifier. He may not use his invention to replicate the effects of a spell or spell-like ability of a level higher than his highest available Infusion, nor may he use it to replicate any supernatural ability. At 5th level, he may only absorb the magical energy from one spell at a time and replicate a spell or spell-like ability's effects once per day before the invention needs to cool down (8 hours). If the absorbed energy isn't released within 24 hours it fades from the invention harmlessly and the recorded information regarding it is lost. As he gains levels his scientific expertise improves so that he may calibrate his invention to accept additional magical energy and replications at the rate of one extra use per day every four levels after 5th. Invoke the Firemind '''(Su): At 20th level, once per day as a swift action, an Izzet Mathmagician can undergo a mystifying transformation, similar to the Lesser Dragonshape spell except that he takes the form of a Huge young adult red dragon rather than a Large young red dragon, he gains 120 temporary hit points rather than 60, and his breath weapon deals half electricity half fire damage. Formulas Formulas aren't as useful to the Izzet Mathmagician as his Devices are, they only have a single use and he can't combine multiple Infusions into a single Formula, but their simplicity gives them a utility that his Devices can't match, plus they're low maintenance and quick to extract. A Formula is potion-like vial of weird science infused with magic power. After an Izzet Mathmagician has extracted a Formula any creature can use it, but the Formula is unstable and becomes inert after 8 hours, losing any magic potency and effects it once had. Formulas may be consumed as a standard action in the same way potions can, or they may be used as thrown weapons with a ranged touch attack similar to the way alchemical splash weapons can. In order to extract a Formula, the Izzet Mathmagician must have an empty glass vial. An Izzet Mathmagician can extract any number of Formula in a single hour up to his total number of Infusion slots and during that time he may perform other actions (such as inventing Devices, see below). *A creature that consumes a Formula becomes the target of the Infusion used to extract it. If the Infusion would normally effect an area, that area is centered on the subject. If the Infusion would normally create an effect, that effect is centered on the subject, or in the case of a ray or similar attack, that effect targets the subject. If the creature that consumed the Formula is not a legal target of the Infusion or if the Infusion cannot effect creatures, then nothing happens. *If a creature throws a Formula, then any other creature or object struck by the Formula becomes the target of the Infusion used to extract it. If the Infusion would normally effect an area, that area is centered on the struck creature or object. If the Infusion would normally create an effect, that effect is centered on the struck creature or object, or in the case of a ray or similar attack, that effect targets the struck creature or object. If the creature or object struck by the Formula is not a legal target of the Infusion or if the Infusion cannot it, then nothing happens. If a thrown Formula misses its target, then roll randomly to determine which square it lands it, then that square itself becomes the target, or center of area or effect, as outlined above. Devices Devices are an Izzet Mathmagician's bread and butter, offering him a wide variety of effects, a number of uses, and the ability to combine Infusions for greater action economy. The design and size of any two Devices can and almost certainly will vary wildly, with diodes, tubes of fluorescent fluids, and haphazard wiring employed haphazardly and with much relish. Inventing Devices is more time consuming and labor intensive than extracting Formula, but Devices can serve an Izzet Mathmagician indefinitely with enough maintenance. The time required to invent a single Device is 1 hour per combined Infusion slot level used in the inventing (30 minutes for 0-level Infusions). For example, a Device combining two 0-level Infusions, a 2nd level Infusion, and a 5th level Infusion, would require 8 hours to invent. It takes 1/4 this time to scrap a Device. It costs an Izzet Mathmagician an amount of GP to invent a Device equal to 50 × Infusion slot level² for every Infusion slot used to invent the Device (25 GP for 0-level Infusions). For example, a Device combining one 4th level Infusion and three 7th level Infusions would cost 8150 GP (800 + 2450 + 2450 + 2450). Half this cost is refunded to the Izzet Mathmagician when he scraps a Device. Activating a Device is usually a standard action, but can vary depending on the design of the Device and the Infusions used to invent it. A given Device can be activated safely a number of times per day before breaking down (see below) equal to 1 + the Izzet Mathmagician's Intelligence modifier - the highest Infusion slot level used to invent it. If a Device that hasn't broken down is left to "cool down" for 8 hours, then all of its safe activations per day are refreshed. *A Device invented using only a single Infusion has an activation time that is the same as the Infusion's casting time. A Device that combines multiple Infusions can be designed to be Modular or Simultaneous. *A Modular Device has many different attachments and settings that allow each Infusion used to invent the Device to be activated separately, using the same activation time as the Infusion's casting time. *A Simultaneous Device is powerful indeed, but prone to breaking down, and uses the longest activation time among Infusions used to invent it to activate every Infusion at the same time. A Simultaneous Device can only be activated safely a number of times per day before breaking down equal to 1 + Intelligence modifier - the highest Infusion slot level used to invent it - 1 per Infusion used to invent it beyond the first. When a Simultaneous Device is activated, the creature that activates it may choose one Range, one Target or Area, one Duration, and one Saving Throw from among the Infusions being activated. If the creature does, all of the Infusions operate at the chosen Range and affect the chosen Target or Area, last for the chosen Duration, and are resisted with the single chosen Saving Throw. A failed saving throw subjects the Target or Area to the full effects of all of the activated Infusions. /list Only an Izzet Mathmagician can reliably activate a Device, any other creature must succeed at a Use Magic Device check (DC 15 + 2/Infusion level for Single-Infusion Devices, DC 20 + 3/Infusion level of the highest Infusion slot for Modular Devices, and DC 25 + 4/Infusion level of the highest Infusion slot for Simultaneous Devices). This check cannot be retried and on a roll of 1 the Device breaks down. When a Device breaks down, only the Izzet Mathmagician that invented it can get it working again. He may attempt UMD checks as outlined above to eek additional activations out of the Device, adding +2 to the DC for each prior success. After 8 hours, he can attempt a single UMD check at the above DCs, adding +2 for each activation eeked out of it after breaking down. If this check succeeds then the device is repaired and it's safe activations per day are refreshed. If an Izzet Mathmagician fails to repair a broken down Device, he may set it aside and retry after gaining a new level or scrap it, regaining any Infusion slots used to invent it, and start from scratch. Infusions 0-Level Acid Splash, Arcane Mark, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Electrical JoltSC, Ghost Sound, Guidance, Know Direction, Launch ItemSC, Light, Mage Hand, Ray of Frost, Read Magic, Resistance, Touch of Fatigue 1st Level Grease, Obscuring Mist, Detect Secret Doors, Detect Undead, Identify, Sleep, Burning Hands, Magic Missile, Shocking Grasp, Disguise Self, Silent Image, Expeditious Retreat, Feather Fall, Jump, Produce Flame, IrongutsSC, Benign TranspositionSC, Blades of FireSC, Lesser Orb (Cold, Electricity, Fire, and Sound)SC, Golem StrikeSC, Instant LocksmithSC, Instant SearchSC, Targeting RaySC, Fist of StoneSC, Greater Mage HandSC, Raging Flame/Slow BurnSC, Jet of SteamCM, True CastingCM 2nd Level Find Traps, Fog Cloud, Detect Thoughts, See Invisibility, Chill/Heat Metal, Continual Flame, Gust of Wind, Scorching Ray, Blur, Invisibility, Minor Image, Eagle's Splendor, Fox's Cunning, Levitate, Owl's Wisdom, Whispering Wind, Silence, Sound Burst, Distracting RaySC, Baleful TranspositionSC, Chain of EyesSC, Discern ShapechangerSC, Entice GiftSC, Mindless RageSC, Burning SwordSC, FireburstSC, Delusions of GrandeurSC, Sonic WeaponSC, WraithstrikeSC, Dimension HopPHB2, Seeking RayPHB2, Lesser CelerityPHB2, Increase VirulencePHB2, Incendiary SlimeCM, Boiling BloodCM 3rd Level Dispel Magic, Nondetection, Sleet Storm, Arcane Sight, Clairaudience/Clairvoyence, Deep Slumber, Hold Person, Fireball, Lightning Bolt, Displacement, Major Image, Neutralize Poison, Poison, Fly, Gaseous Form, Haste, Water Breathing, Analyze PortalSC, UnluckSC, Miser's EnvySC, Ray of DizzinessSC, Capricious ZephyrSC, Chain MissileSC, Scintillating SphereSC, Mind PoisonSC, Weapon of EnergySC, RegroupPHB2, Spellcaster's BaneCM 4th Level Dimensional Anchor, Dimension Door, Instant Summons, Solid Fog, Arcane Eye, Detect Scrying, Scrying, Fire Shield, Ice Storm, Hallucinatory Terrain, Greater Invisibility, Ray DeflectionSC, Orb of (Cold, Electricity, Fire, Force, and Sound)SC, Translocation TrickSC, Know VulnerabilitiesSC, Force MissilesSC, Arc of LightningSC, Spell EnhancerSC, Channeled PyroburstPHB2, Stifle SpellPHB2, CelerityPHB2, Touch of YearsCM, Least DragonshapeDM 5th level Dismissal, Teleport, Prying Eyes, Telepathic Bond, Hold Monster, Symbol of Sleep, Cone of Cold, Sending, Seeming, Waves of Fatigue, Overland Flight, Spell Resistance, Symbol of Spell LossSC, Ball LightningSC, Cacophonic BurstSC, Cyclonic BlastSC, Prismatic RaySC, Mass FlySC, Field of ResistancePHB2, Incite RiotPHB2, Swift EtherealnessPHB2, Channeled Sonic BlastCM, Lightning LeapCM 6th level Greater Dispel Magic, Repulsion, True Seeing, Chain Lightning, Mislead, Programmed Image, Veil, Control Water, Mass Eagle's Splendor, Mass Fox's Cunning, Mass Owl's Wisdom, Ruby Ray of ReversalSC, Probe ThoughtsSC, Freezing FogSC, Storm of Fire and IceCM, Endless SlumberCM, Lingering FlamesCM 7th level Banishment, Sequester, Spell Turning, Greater Teleport, Teleport Object, Greater Arcane Sight, Greater Scrying, Mass Hold Person, Symbol of Stunning, Delayed Blast Fireball, Prismatic Spray, Mass Invisibility, Waves of Exhaustion, Control Weather, Ethereal Jaunt, Stun RaySC, Hiss of SleepSC, Radiant AssaultSC, Wrack EarthPHB2, Lesser DragonshapeDM 8th level Dimensional Lock, Incendiary Cloud, Maze, Moment of Prescience, Greater Prying Eyes, Power Word Stun, Polar Ray, Screen, Clone, Temporal Stasis, Word of Recall, Field of Icy RazorsSC, Superior InvisibilitySC, StormrageSC, Greater CelerityPHB2, Deadly LaharCM, Mysterious RedirectionCM 9th level Refuge, Teleportation Circle, Foresight, Mass Hold Monster, Meteor Swarm, Astral Projection, Etherealness, Time Stop, AbsorptionSC, Eye of PowerSC, Transmute Rock to LavaSC, DetonatePHB2, Towering ThunderheadCM, Prismatic DelugeCM Example Character '''Name: Kezzerek Naz Race: '''Gnome '''Class: Izzet Mathmagician HP 30; AC 20; Touch 15;' Flat-footed' 17 Speed '''20ft plus Levitate '''Str 8 Dex 16 Con 15''' Int''' 18''' Wis''' 8 Cha 10 Fort +7, Ref +8, Will +1 Attacks Ray Gun +6 to hit, 3d8 electricity, 4 shots/day (eek more with UMD DC 17, +2 per success) BF Ray Gun +6 to hit, 5d6+3d8 electricity 3 shots/day (eek more with UMD 29, +2 per success) Thrown Weapon +6 to hit Class Features Magical Aptitude +5, Weird Science, Alchemical Tolerance, Pack Rat, Spatial Geometry +1, Replicate 1/day Infusions ''' Five 0-Level, Four 1st, and Three 2nd. Acid Splash, Arcane Mark, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Electrical Jolt, Ghost Sound, Guidance, Know Direction, Launch Item, Light, Mage Hand, Ray of Frost, Read Magic, Resistance, Touch of Fatigue Grease, Obscuring Mist, Detect Secret Doors, Disguise Self, Shocking Grasp, Benign Transposition, Lesser Orb of Electricity, Silent Image, Targeting Ray Find Traps, See Invisibility, Minor Image, Levitate Skills Concentration +10, Decipher Script +12, Disable Device +12, Open Lock +11, Spellcraft +17, UMD +12 '''Feats 1st - Improved Initiative, 3rd - Blind-Fight Gear Chain Shirt +1 (1250gp) Detect Magic Device (25gp) 5/day Know Direction Device (25gp) 5/day Launch Item Device (25gp) 5/day Ray of Frost + Touch of Fatigue Simultaneous Device (50gp) 4/day Lesser Orb of Electricity Device (Ray Gun) (50gp) 4/day Lesser Orb of Electricity + Shocking Grasp Simultaneous Device (BF Ray Gun) (100gp) 3/day Silent Image Device (50gp) 4/day Find Traps Device (200gp) 3/day See Invisibility Device (200gp) 3/day Levitate Device (200gp) 3/day Ring of Protection +1 (2000gp) Cloak of Resistance +1 (1000gp) Healing Belt (750gp) Potion Cure Moderate Wounds x2 (2d8+7) (600gp) Potion Lesser Restoration x2 (600gp) Potion Neutralize Poison x2 (1500gp) Tanglefoot Bag x5 (375gp)